split regeneration
by the penguino
Summary: my take on what i what i wish would happen if steven retreated into his gem you can review asking to adopt this story as long as you follow the simple three rules disguised in my story by


**(A/N THIS IS PROBALY GOING TO JUST BE A ONE SHOT THAT I WILL PUT UP FOR ADOPTION ABOUT WHAT I REALLY WISH WOULD HAPPEN IN AN EPISODE OF STEVEN UNIVERSE WELL I WANT THE SAME REASULT AS WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS STORY NOT THESE EXACT EVENTS AND I JUST KNOW THIS IS GONNA BE CALLED OUT AS A MARY SUE BUT THIS JUST CAME TO ME P.S THE BEARDED DRAGON IS A LIZARD NOT A LITAREL BEARDED DRAGON EVEN THOUGH THAT WOULD BE AWSOME LOOK IT UP)**

 **A FOREST IN THE MIDDLE OF RUSSIA SOMWERE STEVENS P.O.V**

The gem monster charged and I lept out of the way. The gems had agreed to let me come on this mission because I had asked garnet and garnet can't say no to me as well as being the most influential person over our group. The monster span round and charged again this time I blocked the charge with my shield. This was a weird looking monster it looked like a giant bearded dragon with three triceratops horns. It ran round my shield to where garnet was waiting. She caught its horns and started to turn it around and around spinning faster and faster. Then she let go and it was sent flying into a tree. I ran in for the kill I took my shield and drove it into the back of its neck that did it. The gem monster poofed I ran over and bubbled the gem and sent it back to temple. When suddenly there was a cracking sound. I looked up just a second too late to do anything. The tree was falling it had snapped and now it was falling toward me. It was centimetres away from contact no one had time to do anything. It hit me like a flaming semi-truck to the face and hurt about as much as one. I was instantly crushed under its weight it was unbearable I felt my conscious start to slip when suddenly I felt a weird sensation like a sucking towards my stomach specifically my gem I started to collapse in on it I was retreating back to my gem. The last thing I heard before I poofed was pearl screaming "STEVEN"

 **TRANSITTION TO INSIDE STEVENS GEM.**

Ow pain my whole body was in agony. I tried to move but that only made it worse. When suddenly I heard crying and the pain started to lessen. I opened my eyes. I was in a vast pink room. like pearls it was circular with pillars in the centre. They all varied in height and width. I was standing on the tallest one. I looked around and realised the crying had stopped. There was a large figure standing on the edge of the pillar. she looked up and instantly I recognised her as the lady from the portrait above the door the lady from the fountain. My mother. She immediately ran over and picked me up in a hug.

"Oh Steven I finally get to see you. wait if you're here that means you poofed into our gem oh no this is bad very bad that means we need to try to get you to regenerate". I finally meet my mum and it's under these circumstances it just seemed like cruel joke.

"Mum it's going to be ok or garnet wouldn't have let me come with them. She has future vision I will be fine" she released me and looked at me.

"Concentrate on the outside world be prepared and try to imagine yourself healing" I tried to imagine what the gems looked like when they regenerate. Nothing happened I looked up at my mother "maybe if I try" she closed her eyes in concentration the world started to change to a lighter colour going towards white. It was working I was regenerating I started to lift of the ground and acceded toward the celling.

 **Temple Connie's p.o.v 1 hour later**

It was unfair. just when things had started to pick up fate had taken away my best friend and there was quite the possibility he would never come back. Wait why is everyone gasping and then I saw it his gem was glowing. It started to levitate into the air he was reforming. It stated to emit the shapeless white light and then it started to wobble and break up like a defusing fusion. when suddenly the same thing started to happen to his gem. And then it split into not a broken gem but into two gems one white like pearls but without the gleam and the other was brownish grey. the white one started to form into a tall unfamiliar figure while the other turned into the familiar silhouette of Steven. They started to lower and then they took colour and I realised who the other silhouette was. It was rose quartz they touched down well not exactly. rose touched down fine but Steven appeared out of the light mid-air and fell down. Steven and rose had both reformed. I looked at Steven slowly picking himself up. He was different everything that was pink on him including his hair for some reason was now the same greyish brown of his gem. While the same had happened to rose but for her it was white and the middle of her pupils where included and then I realised Stevens pupils had the same grey brow tint of everything else. it just wasn't that noticeable of a change. Steven got up and immediately I tackled him in a hug knocking back down again no one else did or said anything. They were all staring shocked at rose who looked pretty shocked herself

"H-how is this possible" muttered a shocked pearl

"I have no idea" replied rose and suddenly with those words it broke the spell every one ran up and embraced the newly returned leader of the crystal gems she was back from the dead.

 **(A/N) SO THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION AS LONG AS YOU HAVE ANY FANFICTION TO YOUR NAME GIVE THE CREADIT FOR THIS CHAPTER TO ME AND IF YOU PLAN TO SHIP STEVONNIE LET ME KNOW AND YOU WILL PROBABLY GET TO TAKE THIS STORY AS YOURS now GOOD BY AND GO AWAY**


End file.
